Multicast is a communication scheme in which at least one transmitting node simultaneously transmits the same data to a plurality of receivers. The multicast has the advantage of being capable of reducing a network resource waste caused by data duplication transmission, compared to unicast having to send data packets to a plurality of receivers, respectively. For example, a Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) system, which is an Institute Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 based wireless network system, supports the mobility of a terminal and provides high-speed wireless Internet service and multimedia service through a wireless channel. The multicast defined in the WiMAX system takes a broadcasting service into main consideration. According to this, in the WiMAX system, all Base Stations (BSs) belonging to a certain zone transmit multicast data to terminals belonging to a specific group, using the multicast. Also, because the WiMAX system is basically based on the mobility of a terminal, although a terminal performs a handover to other BS, all BSs belonging to a certain zone always transmit multicast data such that the terminal can seamlessly receive the multicast data.
As described above, in a system supporting the multicast such as the WiMAX system, a plurality of BSs transmit multicast data together considering a movement of the terminal. At this time, a zone of the BSs transmitting the same multicast data is called a multicast zone for the multicast data. However, because the multicast zone is statically constructed, in a case where a corresponding terminal performs handover to a place not the multicast zone, the multicast data reception of the terminal is stopped. Also, because the multicast zone is statically constructed, even a BS of a low possibility that a terminal will do handover should transmit multicast data to the terminal since the BS belongs to the multicast zone. Accordingly, there is a need to present an alternative for, even after handover, continuing multicast data reception considering the mobility of a terminal, and preventing unnecessary multicast data transmission.